Forum:Strength Rankings of Straw Hat Crew
My friend brought this up about a week ago and I have talked about it in my group of friends and no one seems to agree with each other about it. I was just wondering what people here thought to make sure it wasnt just my friends. Most people put Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji at top three but I was actually talking to guy that put ussop third and Sanji seventh. lol. Copper and Robin seem to be the ones that are moved around a lot but I was just wondering how other people rank the Straw Hat Crew Mine is: 1) Luffy 2) Zoro 3) Robin(top three dont need an explantion) 4) Franky (He looks Suuuuuupa cool, has a cannon and a mulitiple other weapons, and has his ultimate defense) 5) sanji 6) Chopper (Monster Point could probably beat Robin and Franky but as of right now he cant control it,so it loses a couple of points, but now he is a better hand to hand fighter and has different points.) 7) Brook (His new soul power is so awesome but I dont see it coming in that handy during a fight, because leaving his body to be torn apart is not an option. None the less he can still put people to sleep and is a good swordsman) 8) Ussop (Although he is one of the more strategical fighters in the crew he doesnt posses the strength and fighting ability as the other crew man, and his new green shots wont be that useful in the epic one on one fights in one piece) 9) Nami (Of course she is still a good fighter but doesnt compare to the other straw hats, although she is probably the most irreplaceble crew member because without her navigation skills they would probably already be dead) Your list is pretty accurate for me. I think Ussop would be stronger because his fighting style is long range and he's real good marksman, i say his pop greens is cool on attacks since there's no plant base devil fruit user present in the story yet *3 Monster strength (as we all know how powerful these 3 are) :: 1 Luffy :: 2 Zorro :: 3 Robin *3 Supports (they can give the best assist in battle - artillery, sleep, disarm) :: 4 Franky :: 5 Brook :: 6 sanji *3 Cowards (they tend to be overcomed by fear before they actually fight) :: 7 Ussop : 8 Chopper : 9 Nami : But surely after the time skip there not cowards anymore.J>B : : ______________________________________________________ : Of course they have: : 1. Luffy : 2. Zoro : 3. Sanji : : then I would put : 4. Franky (due to his durability) : 5. Robin : 6. Brook : : Last three : 7. Ussop : 8. Chopper (but chopper is a wild card because of his Monster point. I think he can be 5th or 6th while in this form) : 9. Nami : StrawhatBirdy : : :but if you let them fight each other, zoro can slice luffy :Probably the most reliable way to see who is the strongest is comparing their bounties disregarding chopper's so you will just have to fit him in somewhere : : : : :Their bounties don't reflect too much on their strength, but it does on the threat they have to the government. Robin has more bounty than Sanji but obviously he is far stronger than her. Who runs underwater again? John Paul Ablaza 17:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : :I really dont put brook su high up, actually he's my 9, so: :1 luffy :2 zoro :3 sanji :4 franky :5 chopper :6 robin :7 usopp :8 nami :9 brook : : : :----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Tsk tsk tsk :ALL OF YOU ARE MISTAKEN!! This is the REAL ranking!! : :1. NAMI - Bully of the crew. Stronger than everyone. She bullies them everytime. She controls the finance. Master of the love cook. Touch her money and you're beaten to a pulp. : :2. ROBIN - The only person Nami respects (She remains neutral xP). Most intelligent and sadistic crew member. : :3. FRANKY - Has authority being the shipwright. Defy him and they'll sink (haha) : :4. BROOK - Bullied by Nami, but not by others so i put him in the mid. : :5. SANJI - Love Cook. Slave of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Always picks a fight with Marimo (zoro) : :6. ZORO - No sense of direction. If no one leads him he'll be lost forever, haha. : :7. LUFFY - "AHO-KAICHO" aka STUPID CAPTAIN. Anything he can't understand becomes "fuushigi" - mysterious (mysterious current,lol) ... Always bullied by crew, especially by Nami, #1 : :8. USOPP - "Coward" explains it all : :9. CHOPPER - Most gullible, coward, crybaby : :i believe people would agree. my ranking may not be perfect, but still it's pretty accurate. ---- Honestly? Why do people think so highly of Nami and Sanji? Nami IS, and always will be the weakest member of the crew. Half the time she's a coward, the other half she gets fake character development by "creating" clouds and shooting people with lightning. Sanji is part of the top three. But when he's up against a girl his rank goes down past Nami's. I get the whole "I will never hurt a woman," thing, but that quirk makes him so excruciatingly weak, because 25%, if not 50% of the Strawhat's enemy's include a female member. He needs to neutral that out or he will forever be a useless man whore against girls. ::RANKS:: 1) Luffy - Captain. Has saved ALL of their asses multiple times. Second Gear; Third; Haki. The will to never give up and protect his nakama. 2) Zoro - Cut a ship in half. Haki. Even faster and stronger mentally and physically ATS. Everyone knows he's practically the second Captain, and the one to bitch slap everyone's faces back down to reality. 3) Sanji - When against a woman his rank goes down to 9th and Franky takes his spot. ATS he seems to only learn more defensive techniques, regardless, up against a opponent he's actually willing to fight against Sanji's strength rivals, if not is equal to Zoro's. They ARE the monster three. Plus he can kind of run on water... 4) Franky - Best defense in the crew. Bullets, cannons, lasers, WHATEVER, don't work on his front, and in turn he has all of those respective weapons (Bullets; Cannons; Lasers; ABLE TO BREATH FIRE) in his possession. Also, his weapons cannot get taken away because they are fused within his body. 5) Robin - Really good defense; when fighting no one within ten meters is going to touch her without getting tripped, or getting their neck snapped in two. She can clone herself, and can basically copy Luffy's Third Gear (Creating giant hands and feet with more physical ability) without the useless side effects (Getting slower; turning into a weakling chibi; Putting a strain on her body). If she wanted to she could make arms grow out of your eye sockets and blind you for the rest of your life. 6) Usopp - Has really grown ATS. His accuracy as a sharp shooter is godly, and some of his "I'm too much of coward to do shit," disease has withered away. His new...erm, plant...restraint..things, are useful too. Although I think he would be stronger with guns like his father, he's still able to hold his own as he is now. 7) Chopper - ATS he has improved his defensive abilities, and has more variety within his attacks and offense. However, his will is every weak, and he never really finishes off his opponent. He's fine as he is now, but is honestly very weak compared to the others. If he could master his Monster Point though, Chopper would probably be up above Usopp. 8) Nami - Nami is only able to even have an offense thanks to Usopp. He made her weapon, and he improved it. Her new weather abilities aren't too shabby, but they are far from everyone else's strength. Her speed and flexibility assets are nothing to be scared of, and if she gets her weapon taken away she's useless. She's the navigator; not a fighting aid. Though she has proved herself with her strategic abilities, she's nothing special and is therefor ranked lowly. 9) Brook - Brook is only at the bottom beocause no one has really seen what he can do yet. He needs to prove that he can do more than put people to sleep. ::END OF RANKING:: ---- : 1 luffy because of his haki : 2 zoro because of his extreme swordmanship : 3 sanji because of his diable jambe and speed : 4 chopper because of his monster point : 5 franky because he has new suuuuper weapons : 6 ussop because now he is brave and he also is a good sniper : 7 nami because of her lighting abilities : 8 robin because she can clone herself : 9 brook because he remains : : ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :* luffy :* zoro :* sanji (top three) :* franky (very strong and not a coward) :* chopper (can be really strong if he's not afraid) :* usopp (he's strong but he's a coward and because he is a ranged tipe, that can be a problem when facing a strong opponent. still, he can be as strong as chopper) :* nami (she is strong but not like the others. again, she can be a coward. i think she can be as strong as usopp and chopper) :* robin (she is strong and cruel but i want to see her fighting some more bosses before i can decide) :* brook (so far we only saw him fighting regular enemies (like regular zombis), and when he tried to fight his zombi self he failed, twice, and than zoro finished him off. when he fought oz he only made a hole in his shoulder, wich didn't really do anything. when he fought the Pacifista he only hurt his shoulder, wich again didn't really do anything... my point is that brook didn't prove himself (yet) and it's not like he didn't have a chance(s)... so either he is weak or he just didn't show as his powers yet) Before time skip: 1.Luffy 2.Zoro 3.Sanji 4.Franky 5.Robin 6.Brook 7.Chopper 8.Nami 9.Usopp After time skip: 1.Luffy 2.Zoro 3.Sanji 4.franky 5.Nami 6.Chopper 7.Robin 8.Brook 9.Usopp Wow brook just isnt getting any love by anybody lately can someone tell me how nami ranks above robin though. One on One fight robin wins almost instintly I'm going with best fighter overall, not exactly strength. 1.)Luffy 2.)Zoro 3.)Robin 4.)Sanji 5.)Franky I persoanlly thought Sanji and Franky were close, but I realized that Sanji is much faster. 6.)Brook 7.)Chopper 8.)Nami 9.)Usopp And yeah I mean I think people are forgetting how powerful Robin is. In what universe is robin better then sanji. I mean he freaking runs in water and on the sky like in a 1 on 1 fight robin kicks sanjis ass since he wont hit women but against any other person sanji wins faster and has a better chance to win 9.8/10 times Robin can simply hold Sanji's feet to the ground, simply grow arms off his back and break his neck, and create clones of herself. Robin can and has been overpowered before and the people on the crew who can obviously do that is Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Copper but I see chopper still losing to robin so she defintly comes in 5th maybe 4th above franky The real ranking for me is this and not your shit 1. Luffy 2. Zoro 3. Sanji 4. Franky 5. Brook 6. Chopper 7. Robin 8. Ussop 9. Nami 1. Luffy 2. Zoro 3. Sanji 4. Chopper 5. Franky 6. Brook 7. Robin 8. Ussop 9. Nami 1. Luffy 2. Zoro 3. Sanji 4. Franky 5. Robin 6. Chopper 7. Brook 8. Nami 9. Usopp (Oda said that Usopp is always going to be the weakest strawhat so it doesn't upset the balance of the crew)Videogamep (talk) 22:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I realy disagree with the ranking style. i would go with this style: The four groups 1. luffy and zoro, these two are made for purely leading and fighting.? These two are animals compared to the rest. 2. Sanji,Franky,chopper? / cook, carpenter, doctor? as a mere bonus these three are power fighters aside from their main abilities. 3 Robin,Brook- archeologist,musician. these two can fight as well aside from their usual duties, as a bonus they have a lot of wisdom because of the lives they led. 4. Nami,Ussop- Navigator,Sharpshooter, these two have learned how to fight aside from their main duties. ---- The guy above me is wise. However I think he is still wrong. Rankings: (the first three have been mentioned indirectly in the manga multiple times. Not to mention they are the only ones thus far that can use haki which makes them invaluable.) 1. Luffy 2. Zoro 3. Sanji (I don't know why everyone has been placing franky as fourth considering their response dates. Only recently in his General form does franky show that he is extremely powerful after the time skip, taking out two members of Doflamingo's gang like a poor joke.) 4. Franky 5. Brook (this may be a decision based through favoritism, but it can be explained. The few times brook has gotten serious when fighting, he performs astonishing attacks. Everyone has mentioned that he is pretty much only capable of putting people to sleep along with some minor swordsmanship capabilities. How about his ability to freeze people? That is amazing! He could probably give zoro a good fight if he chose to - as long as zoro doesn't use haki. Zoro would definitely win that brawl, but it would be a decent fight nonetheless.) 6. Chopper (he is insanely strong as of late with a wide aresenal of ever-expanding options. The new kung-fu point has proven very powerful and now that he can control Monster Point, watch out... just watch out... or run... that might work too. Chopper has a Point for nearly any combat situation which can prove useful.) 7. Robin (she does have great ability thanks to her devil fruit. If her ability is used wisely, She can be quite powerful. However, her ability is somewhat limited. How would her ability fair against a cyborg like franky where she can't simply aim for vital organs, or snap his neck ,(I'm not sure whether that would kill him, but I'm mainly saying this because he probably has a strong robotic neck that wouldn't be easy to snap; not to mention, Robin is a female which provides her with little physical strength) or against a logia user considering there abilities may directly damage her (such as Akainu's lava or Aokoji's ice) or simply make them unable to be killed by normal means (as demonstrated way back in the Sabaody Archipelago when Scratchman Apoo used his powers to remove several limbs from Kizaru and yet did not damage.) 8. Usopp (although Usopp has gotten quite a bit stronger after the time-skip, he still doesn't match up to the 1-7 members. Luckily, a bit of his fear for fighting has vanished though still apparent in some situations. He is much more useful with his abundance of plant seeds, with likely more types yet to be unveiled through the manga.) 9. Nami (I don't understand why most people though so highly of nami, she doesn't mind fighting in most situations, but it's not like she is very powerful. The wait time for her attacks to initiate alone provides the opponent with more than enough time to attack. Conveniently, the majority of the times she has fought, the opponent sits there astronished by her ability that they fall right into it.) None of these rankings are based on the crew member's individual personalities nor any reality-based interpretations (such as robin's ability to technically grow arms out of people's eyes to blind them or simply grow a lot of arms or legs on someone's spinal cord area and break their back.) How I would rank them is 1. Luffy (pretty obvious) 2. Zoro (again obvious) 3/4. Franky/Sanji (tie, and I might get hate for this but I believe that AFTER the timeskip they are pretty equal in combat ability) 5. Chopper (he is decievingly strong even though he does get scared of strong enemies that doesn't make him weak) 6. Robin (strong devil fruit and more useful combat abilities after timeskip) 7. Brook (his swordsmanship is good and improves with his new found abilities) 8. Ussop (great marksman and his plants have both combat and practical abilities) 9. Nami (she is very weak and does not have much skill, but her new weather control improves her fighting) For everyone except Sanji and Franky the ranking is pretty clear cut and does not have much wiggle room. This is all only my opinion so don't freak out if it doesn't match yours.Skippidy-Bops (talk) 22:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok so after timeskip they have gotten much stronger and stuff and some of the rankings have changed from wat u guys put below. i think most ppl will agree with me on this but again this is my oppinion, giv me urs to (and ya i am on the latest manga which is 711 right now: 1) Luffy 2) Zoro 3) Sanji (these three are obvious i think) 4) Franky (also obvious in my oppinion lol) 5) Chopper (he can control monster point so i think he is stronger than robin) 6) Robin 7) Brook (new powers) 8) Usopp 9) Nami thats my ranking, so wat do u guys think? also i really hope that kine'mon joins their crew, he is just Awesome! and i dont think he has even shown his full power yet tbh Here is my personal list: To the rest of the world: 1. Luffy 2. Zoro 3. Sanji 4. Franky 5. Chopper 6. Brook 7. Robin 8. Usopp 9. Nami Within the Straw Hats: 1. Nami 2. Nami 3. Robin 4. Nami 5.6.7.8.9. Nami and then everyone else. Nami is not physically strong, but no matter the crew member's crazy, insane amount of strength Nami will always be able to beat them up. Kind of odd some of you guys are arguing that franky is stronger than sanji. Anyways, here's my rankings: 1) Luffy: His Haoshoku puts him above everyone else. In terms of endurance, I'd put zoro ahead of him. Luffy's ability to use busoshoku haki for defensive purposes is also important as we're unlikely to ever see Zoro block anything with his body when he has swords available so I'm not really able to comment how strong his defense is with this form of haki. 2) Zoro: His ridiculous strength and endurance puts him here. This is probably a bit anecdotal (can't think of a better word), but there's been instances of people commenting on his killing intent that none of the other members of the crew seem to have. 3) Sanji: Since he's pretty much equal in speed to luffy and zoro, his main advantage is his sky walk and blue walk although blue walk is questionable as I remember luffy commenting about how zoro is also pretty fast when under water (during his fight with hody jones, it was at least in the anime as far as i can recall). His kicking strength is significant enough for zoro to acknowledge it, however he most likely doesn't stand up to zoro's endurance. The preceding 3 are unequivocally the strongest of the group. We know for a fact that they can singlehandedly take down a pacifista without breaking a sweat, which can't be said for the others. 4) Franky: More than anything, his defensive capabilities put him here but his lack of speed puts him below Sanji. I don't know about his ability to use haki, but Oda made it a point to show the importance of haki in the last two arcs and I don't recall franky being able to use it. 5) Brook: his attack speed is pretty important since he manages to cut most of his enemies before they even realize what the hell is going on. Yes, he relies on hypnosis to aid his speed but i feel like he only does this to add flair to his combat. We saw in his fight with zeo and the spidermonkey thing that he's very capable of this blinding speed without the aid of hypnosis. 6) Chopper: it's a bit of a coin flip between Chopper and Robin. I'd have to give it to Chopper because he's physically stronger but his cool down time after going into his monster point leaves him at a disadvantage. 7) Robin: as previously mentioned, bit of a coin flip between 6 and 7. Yes, she's able to make clones of herself and what not but we know her limb sprouting can generally be overpowered by someone stronger than her (I'd take chopper in heavy point over her). Her ability to fight is based more on strategical and tactical advantages rather than her speed, strength, or power. I place her above Usopp mostly because of the advantages she has with her devil fruit. 8) Usopp: He's pretty much the only one capable of pinpoint long range first strikes (Franky has this too but his attacks generally have a lot more collateral damage.) His main combat ability comes from being able to induce people into falling into his traps which basically works on opponents who don't analyze combat situations properly (Daruma was a complete idiot; Usopp most likely recognized that as long as he kept his distance, Daruma couldn't really do anything and he acted accordingly which only worked because Daruma). 9) Nami: because most of her combat experiences involve defending herself rather than actively pushing forth in combat which we've seen from everyone else more often (even Usopp). much like Usopp, she works well as an aide but I have doubts about her ability to run down a person. Finally, I think the most important aspect that she developed during the time-skip is her navigational knowledge rather than combat prowess. Most of her development in combat comes from better technology rather than anything purely physical. As always, this is just my opinion and the list can most definitely be disproven with future events in the story. For comedic purposes, I think we can all agree that Nami is probably the most dominating personality wise (something even Crocodile mentioned) P.S. I put more thoughtful effort into this than a majority of my homework assignments this year >.> 21:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) What the hell ur lists are all shit 1.) luffy (ofc u dumbass kids) 2.) zoro (tf he trains all day and was their since episode 1 or 2) 3.) sanji (his kicking skills are broken as hell and can use haki) 4.) franky (hes a fkin cyborg can beat the fk outta anyone who doesnt use haki) 5.) robin ( she can juke the fk outta anyone and snap their necks) 6.) chopper (his new points are broken af) 7.) usopp (he useful af but not as strong as the others) 8.) brook ( good swordsman but not good abilities so far) 9.) nami (well shes obviously not a fighter) ^best list so far stfu if u think otherwise 00:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC)Naga1 Heres my list boys (and girls) 1.) Zoro (I may get shit for this but think back remember how lufy got that massive scar? It was zoro also Zoro uses swords one of luffys weakness) 2.) Luffy 3.) Sanji 4.) Franky 5.) Robin 6.) Brook 7/8.) Usopp & Chopper (Couldn't Decide so a tie) 9.) Nami (Of course it's Nami) ----